Bodyguard
by Miyo-chan02
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga, Alice Academy's gorgeous genius. Who would want him to be their bodyguard? Any girl would except for Mikan Sakura. Unfortunately, he becomes her bodyguard. There's more. Mikan and Natsume had a past in their childhood? MikaNatsume
1. Prologue Mikan

Title: 'Bodyguard'

Author: Miyo-chan02

Anime/Manga: Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy

Pairing: Natsume x Mikan

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine. Some characters are, (Mau and Yurina)

Before anything else: This story's genre(s) is Humor/Romance but the first two chapters (prologue in Mikan's POV and in Natsume's POV) would probably sound like drama.

Prologue:

(Mikan's POV)

_I saw a crimson-eyed boy. He was about my age and some kids we're throwing rocks at him. But he isn't fighting back. He should learn to defend himself! Not knowing anything, not thinking what could happen, I stepped in and started to defend him._

'_Hey! What are you doing!?' I shouted._

_The kids sounded surprised._

_But they just laughed at me then started to throw rocks again._

_I was so furious that I threw rocks at them as well._

_Good thing that they we're just babies who will cry to their mommies._

_After 'rock throwing' I decided to face the boy._

'_You know, you should defend yourself.' I said._

'_I can't.' He simply said._

_I really didn't know what to say next, what if there's a reason behind his "I can't"._

_I am just 6 years old back then. I'm too innocent to know what I should or should not do._

_I said 'Then I'll protect you'_

_I gave him the biggest smile I ever had. _

_--+--_

'A dream?' the words that escaped my mouth as I woke up.

As I looked at my wrist watch, shock and panic was pasted all over my face.

'11:57! Almost midnight?!' I gasped.

I quickly left the party after saying a quick farewell to my friends, completely forgetting about the dream.

_-flashback-_

'_This is a party for Mikan. She's gonna be transferring to a new school. Well, we won't see her until she graduates.' Mau announced._

'_So Mikan, you're the princess tonight. We'll do all the things you wanna do.' Yurina added._

_We played some games, ate all the food and did other fun stuff. After that, all I wanna do was to sleep. As I sat on a couch and slowly closed my eyes._

_-end of flashback-_

--+--

Down the dark streets, I walked alone.

No public vehicles passing by.

'_Mom's probably worried now'_ I thought.

I started to run. I wanna go home as soon as possible.

Then, I felt that I am not alone.

Someone's watching me, a meter or two away from me.

Then those meters turned to centimeters.

That 'someone' grabbed me from behind and placed a handkerchief near my nose.

Forcing the scent of a sleeping drug to enter my nostrils.

My eyelids started to feel heavy then… I fainted.

--+--

As I opened my eyes, all I saw was a white ceiling above me.

'Huh?'

'Mikan?' someone called.

Then I found out, it's mom, her face with despair.

Mom hugged me tightly.

--+--

After I left the hospital.

'Mikan, we need to talk.' Mom suddenly called sitting on the couch.

I sat on the other couch.

'I hired you a bodyguard' she simply said.

'Wh-what?!' of course that would be my initial reaction.

'This is for your safety Mikan.' Mom said with her worried face.

I sighed.

'I don't want to and I don't need one.' I insisted in my mind.

Then a question mark popped out of my mind.

'_How did I end up in the hospital?'_ I thought.

'No arguments.' Mom said sending me back to my senses.

'Mom.' I called.

She stood before me, raising an eyebrow.

'I'll accept about the bodyguard, but can I meet him on my second week of classes.' I said with crossed fingers at my back.

Mom seemed to give it a deep thought..

'Okay then.' she simply said.

'But why?' she followed.

'I just want to enjoy my first week with no one following me around.' I lied.

Mom just smiled at me.

_I myself, didn't know why I asked her that._

* * *

Author's notes: What do you think? This is Mikan's POV. The next would be Natsume's. This is my first Gakuen Alice Story so if there's OOCness, please just tell me about it so I can do something with it. And please review, so that I'll know how my story goes for other people. Thanks a lot!


	2. Prologue Natsume

Title: 'Bodyguard'

Author: Miyo-chan02

Anime/Manga: Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy

Pairing: Natsume x Mikan

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine. Only the story/fanfic 'Bodyguard'

* * *

Prologue:

(Natsume's POV)

_Those kids we're throwing rocks to me this time. I was used to it. If only I hadn't made that promise. I promised to Aoi that I won't fight anymore. She was very worried seeing me when I get home filled with bruises. It's not that I want to fight. It's just that some kids are starting fights with me. Now, because of that promise, I'm like a coward who doesn't fight back. Then a girl suddenly appeared before me._

'_Hey! What are you doing!? 'she shouted_

_I knew that those kids would just laugh at her, so they did and they threw rocks at her as well._

'_She shouldn't have stepped in.' I thought annoyed._

_Then suddenly, she threw rocks at them too._

_Just as I thought, those kids would run away when you attack them._

_Then she faced me. For some reason, I can't look at her in her eyes. Maybe the fact that, she was able to fight back._

'_You know, you should defend yourself.' She said._

'_I can't' I simply said._

_She seemed silent for a while._

_Then she looked at me once again._

'_Then I'll protect you' she said wearing a smile_

--+--

After that day, I decided to protect a girl named Mikan Sakura. But after that day, I didn't see her anymore. It's been almost 5 years.

Then just now, I saw her. At first I thought that maybe it was just an imagination but.

'Bye Mikan! We'll call you later!' a girl shouted.

Now this really caught my attention.

I followed her.

As I turned to the right, I saw her unconscious in the arms of a man.

I didn't know if he really is a kidnapper, but seeing her in that state, I don't know what else should I do.

So I stepped in and beat him up.

But after doing that, I didn't know what to do to her. I didn't even know where she lived.

I did the best thing I can do. I checked her bag and hoped to see contact numbers.

Luckily, I found one.

It said mom, so most probably, it's her mom's number.

Using my cellphone, I contacted her mom.

--+--

'Thank you. I don't know what else I can do to repay you.' her mom said.

'No problem.' I simply said leaving the hospital.

I really didn't want to talk to her. Maybe because I don't know what to say.

--+--

I slept under a tree at my school.

I always quit class, cause all day, fangirls would stare at me and faint later on. Some would even have nosebleed and I really found it annoying.

And I knew everything the teacher's taught.

I could easily pass the exam even I didn't attend their classes.

I was not alone.

My friend Ruka was with me, and his rabbit.

He's an animal lover so he always carries it, but it doesn't bother me so it's okay.

'Natsume..' Ruka suddenly called.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

'You seem different today.'

'What do you mean?' I asked facing the other way.

'By this time, you should be sleeping. But now, you seem to be thinking of something. Did something happen yesterday?'

'No it's nothing.'

'Oh anyway, have you heard of a new student. I think she's gonna be transferring the day after tomorrow.'

For some reason, that got my attention.

'I see.'

Then suddenly, my phone rang.

Seeing the number calling, I find it familiar.

I answered it.

'Excuse me. You're the boy from yesterday right?' the woman on the other line asked.

I didn't answer.

'I'm Yuka. We talked in the hospital yesterday. Don't you remember.' she asked.

'I remember.' I simply said with a flat voice which I always used.

'May I ask you a favor?' she said in a hesitant way.

'Will you please...'

My eyes widened hearing those words from her.

Then we ended our talk.

'Why do you look surprised?' Ruka asked with a worried expression.

'Nothing to worry about. I was just hired to a new job.' I simply said leaving.

_-flashback-_

_'Will you please be the bodyguard of my daughter?'_

_'You see I can't find someone else.'_

_'Okay.'_

_'Really?! But don't you attend school?'_

_'Yes I attend.'_

_'Oh sorry. I guess I'll just look for someone else. Sorry about that.'_

_'What's your daughter's school?'_

_'She's gonna be transferring to Alice Academy the day after tomorrow.'_

_'No problem. I'll do it.'_

_'But--'_

_'It's okay.'_

_'Okay. I'll just double the payment.'_

_'No need to do that.'_

_'And, you can start the job on her second week. She asked me this favor.'_

_'Okay'_

_-end of flashback-_

The second week huh?

* * *

Author's notes: Yay! I finished the prologue! Was it OOC? Sorry if I keep on asking that. I just really need to know.


	3. First Day

Title: 'Bodyguard'

Author: Miyo-chan02

Anime/Manga: Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy

Pairing: Natsume x Mikan

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine. Only this fanfic.

* * *

Chapter I: First Day

Mikan woke up 3 hours before she gets picked up by the Academy bus.

To be exact, 4:00 am.

'I can't believe it! I'm really excited!' she exclaimed as her eyes opened.

_-flashback-_

'Mikan, a letter came for you.' Yuka called.

'Eh? I wonder who sent this.'

_Idiot,_

_It's been a long time. I didn't reply because you didn't send me watermelons. On my last letter, I told you to send me watermelons_…

Mikan cried seeing this

'I thought you we're just joking!' she cried.

Continuing with the letter..

_And I was busy with my inventions. Anyway, I heard that you'll be transferring to a new school; Alice Academy. Unfortunately, that's where I study. But I guess, I will be happy now…_

Mikan cried again.

'Kyaa! What's with _Unfortunately_? And I didn't know you study there! And you're going to be happy? Me too!'

… _because you can finally bring me some watermelons and I can have you as my new test subject._

What can I say, Mikan cried like waterfalls.

_See you. _

_Your best friend, Hotaru._

After reading the letter, Mikan smiled.

'At least she sent me one again and we're on the same school!'

_-end of flashback-_

Mikan took a bath, brushed her teeth, checked her things then finally, tied her hair with her usual hairdo.

--+--

'Mom, I'll miss you.'

'Me too. Don't forget to text or call me okay?'

'Yes mom.'

'Did you pack your things?'

'Yes I did.'

'Take care now Mikan. Mommy loves you.'

'Mikan loves you too. Heehee.'

'I hope you aren't mad at me for hiring you a bodyguard.'

'Don't worry I'm not.'

'_For some reason, I'm not against it anymore. I wonder why.'_

The bus horned.

'I guess that's it. Go now. Bye!' The last words Mikan heard from her mom.

'Bye mom. You too take care.' And these are the last from Mikan.

--+--

Mikan was the only student in the bus.

'I guess I'm the only transfer student. I wish there was someone with me here.' Mikan said softly.

'I'm here.' A boy suddenly said.

Mikan looked around and didn't see anyone.

'Here.'

As Mikan looked at the driver's seat, the guy that was talking to her was there.

'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!' Mikan shouted.

'Wh-what's wrong?!' the guy suddenly stopped the bus.

'Y-you're just 17 years old!' Mikan pointed at him.

'Actually I'm just 14 years old.' He sighed.

'_Do I look that old_?' he thought disappointingly.

'Ahh.. s-sorry.' Mikan apologized.

'Oh well, anyway, why'd you react like that knowing I'm _17_ years old?'

'B-but, only 18 and above can drive right?'

'I don't know. I'm just asked to do this, since I'm the only one free who knows how to drive.'

'Ahhhh okay.'

--+--

He started the bus again and they started to talk as well.

'Anyway, what's your name?' he asked.

'M-mikan Sakura.' Mikan simply said.

'I see. So you're in elementary right?' he asked.

'Yeah! Uhmm.. are you in the senior year?' Mikan asked.

'Actually it's junior.' Tsubasa sighed again.

'S-sorry again.' Mikan apologized again.

'No problem.' He said with a smile.

'So, you're my sempai right?' Mikan said with a big smile all over her face.

'Yes. I am.' Tsubasa returned a smile.

Mikan and Tsubasa talked while the wheels continued to go.

And with a short period of time, they became good friends.

--+--

'We're here, Tsubasa helped Mikan get off the bus.

'I present you, Alice Academy!' Tsubasa proudly announced.

Behind him, Mikan saw Alice Academy.

'The grounds are enough to support the three education levels. The size of the school resembles sprawling estate dimensions. Together with it, there's a hospital, then the main building and the Central Town.'

Tsubasa explained.

Mikan was stunned.

'_Hotaru studied here. That's so great! And now, I'll be studying here, that's so cool_!' Mikan thought happily.

Then her, happy thoughts turned to horrible ones.

'_Remembering Hotaru_..' Mikan thought.

'..watermelons..' she said her voice shaking.

'Mikan, is everything okay?' Tsubasa asked.

'I need watermelons! Waah!' Mikan was hysterical.

Tsubasa sighed.

'Oh well, I guess it can't be helped.'

'Leave everything to me.' Tsubasa winked at him then drove the bus once again.

Mikan stayed at the gates for 15 minutes.

Finally, the bus came.

'Here, a watermelon.' Tsubasa carried one.

'Cool! You found one! Where'd you get it?' Mikan asked.

'Back from your house.' He simply said with a smile on his face.

'W-what?!'

'Yes, from your mom. I told her that you need a watermelon. Then she said that she remembered, your friend is asking for one. So here you go.' Tsubasa said.

'You're so cool Tsubasa-sempai!' Mikan said.

'No problem! Call me if you need help.' Tsubasa said.

Then they entered the campus.

--+--

Tsubasa and Mikan made their way to the waiting area.

'Good luck Mikan! Anyway, my class will start soon, I gotta go now, bye!' Tsubasa then left Mikan.

'I guess I'm all alone now.' Mikan sighed.

Then she felt someone was there with her.

'Tsubasa-sempai? Are you still here?' she asked.

Nobody answered.

Mikan gulped then step by step, started to approach the window, believing that someone's there.

Before she can even go near it, someone came in from the window.

Mikan was shocked ,that's why she lost her balance.

'Hey Polka, you're the new student huh?' the guy said wearing a black cat mask.

Realizing that the guy saw her underwear…

'You pervert!' she exclaimed.

'Whatever.. Polka-dot.' He repeated.

Mikan was so angry with him.

'_We just met now, then he's gonna bully me. This is my first day. How dare he spoil it_!' Mikan thought.

The boy then removed his mask revealing his crimson eyes and his emotionless face.

Mikan was stunned.

'_It feels, like I've met him before' _Mikan thought.

'Hey, did we meet before?' Mikan asked.

Natsume's eyes widened a bit, but he didn't reply.

'Nah! Maybe not. I saw a boy similar to you but he isn't a pervert. And I quickly forget perverted and mean people.' Mikan tried to make Natsume angry.

'Whatever Polka.' He simply said.

Mikan got angry instead of him.

Natsume ran to the corridor.

'Wait, pervert!' Mikan yelled following Natsume.

Then she suddenly bumped into someone.

'S-sorry.' Mikan said.

'I see, you're the new student right? Ms. Mikan Sakura.' A guy with a blonde hair asked offering a hand.

'Uhmmm. Yes.' As Mikan looked at him.

'I'm your Homeroom teacher. I'm Mr. Narumi. You can just call me Narumi-sensei.' He smiled.

'A-a man?!' Mikan exclaimed softly.

'Something the matter?'

'No it's nothing.' Mikan said accepting his hand.

--+--

Mikan went out of the dressing room.

'Does the uniform fit Ms. Sakura?' Narumi asked.

'Yes it's a perfect fit. The uniform's so cute. But the skirt's a bit short.' Mikan said.

'Haha. Anyway, shall we proceed to the classroom?'

'Yes!'

--+--

'Class, I have an announcement. I know that some of you have heard of the rumor that someone's gonna transfer. Well that's not a rumor. Actually, here she is now. You can come in.' Narumi said infront of the class.

Mikan entered the room with that big smile on her face.

'Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura. Please to meet you.' Mikan said as she bowed infront.

'Hi Mikan! Welcome to our class. I'm Yuu, the class representative.' Yuu asked for a shake.

Mikan gladly shaked hands with him.

Mikan looked around.

'H-hotaru!' Mikan exclaimed then ran to Hotaru for a hug.

'It seems that Ms. Imai knows Ms. Sakura.' Narumi said.

Before Mikan could hug Hotaru, Hotaru used her Baka gun.

'Waah!' Mikan flew away.

The class sweatdropped.

'Hotaru, you still kept that invention and improved it! I can't believe you used that on me again!' Mikan exclaimed.

'My watermelon.' Hotaru simply said.

'Here! I miss you so much Hotaru.' Mikan smiled giving Hotaru the watermelon.

Even with no reply from Hotaru ,Mikan knows that Hotaru feels the same way.

'Anyway, Ms. Sakura, you may take the seat over there. You'll be there temporarily.' Narumi said.

As Mikan took the seat..

'Hi! I guess I'm going to be your seatmate.' Mikan laughed.

Then..

A pair of crimson eyes met with her brown ones.

'Yo Polka.' A flat tone from Natsume.

* * *

Author's notes: Finally! I've officially started the story. Was this too long? Sorry, if it is. I really planned on making long chapters so that everyone won't say it's too short. haha anyway, thanks for those who reviewed on the first two chapters. Here are those awesome people:

mikan-kawaii-sakura, eternallove495, Dark0Lightning, dominiqueanne

Thanks again. Please review. I need them for inspiration. Thanks again! Oh yeah, before I forget, I would like to take this opportunity for my upcoming story "Unwanted Wedding" I need some suggestions for this story cause I still haven't decided on who is the pairring. So please PM me for your suggestions. Thanks. And no Yuri or Yaoi please.


	4. The Start

Title: 'Bodyguard'

Author: Miyo-chan02

Anime/Manga: Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy

Pairing: Natsume x Mikan

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Gakuen Alice

Previously: _As Mikan took the seat..._

'_Hi! I guess I'm going to be your seatmate.' Mikan laughed._

_Then..._

_A pair of crimson eyes met with her brown ones._

'_Yo Polka.' A flat tone from Natsume_

* * *

Chapter II: The Start

'Y-you're the perverted boy!' Mikan said freaking out.

Natsume just watched her freak out with a bored expression.

'Do you know her Natsume?' Ruka asked.

'Yeah. I think she's that ugly girl with Polka-dot underwear.' Natsume said.

'Ahh… really?' the words that came from Ruka as he sweat dropped.

'…_ugly girl with Polka-dot underwear… ugly girl with Polka-dot underwear… _' this repeated and repeated in Mikan's mind.

Now Mikan felt rage rush in her.

'Why you!' Mikan tried to attack Natsume but Yuu is stopping her.

Mikan pointed at Natsume. 'Hey you! Why are you bullying me? I only met you a while ago. I don't remember doing something to you!'

Then a girl stood in front of Natsume.

'How dare you point that filthy finger of yours to _my_ Natsume?!' the girl proudly said to Mikan.

Mikan just looked at her finger innocently. _'Filthy_?'

'And call him perverted!?' the girl added.

'Ahh okay, sorry to point my finger on _your_ Natsume. So who are you?' Mikan said sarcastically.

'I'm Sumire Shouda. The president of the official Natsume-Ruka Fan Club!' Sumire proudly introduced herself to our brunette.

'Okay Permy.' Mikan said.

'What do you mean by _Permy_?'

'Your hair.'

The class burst out in laughter. After that very moment, everyone started to call Sumire, Permy.

'Okay, that's enough. Ms. Sakura you may take your seat now.' Narumi smiled to stop the tension building up.

--+--

The Alice Academy life finally started for Mikan.

There she was in the classroom. Sitting quietly on her seat.

'Ms. Sakura, please read the selection.' Mr. Jinno, the English teacher said.

_A Cherry Blossom Tree  
by: Miyoko Kimura (A/N: I just made this so it sucks… a lot. lol)_

_There, under the cherry blossom tree, I stood._

_Under this very tree, we met._

_We hugged._

_We kissed._

_We spend time with each other._

_We separated._

_There, under the cherry blossom tree, I stood._

'Very good. So, what can you say about the selection Ms. Sakura?'

'I could say that the selection is about a relationship of a girl and boy where during the said relationship, the cherry blossom tree was witnessing all the moments the couple had spent together, even their parting' Mikan answered the question given.

'_I think I overdid it._' Mikan bit her lip

'I'm impressed Ms. Sakura. You may take your seat.' Jinno said.

Mikan's eyes widened a bit as she took her seat.

Some of her classmates whispered something like...

'_Jinno-sensei rarely praises students_.'

--+--

7 periods have passed. So this means, Mikan's first day is finally over.

'_Being a new student sure is a pain'_ Mikan sighed as she and Hotaru walked out.

'First, just because of my reaction towards 'pervert', almost every girl on class has been sending me death glares. Second, teachers always call me for a question. It's not that I can't answer them. It's just that, they think I'm the only student in this classroom, at least that's what I think. Third, some students would whisper about me if a teacher praises me. I feel awkward in this position. The worst is…'

'Your face is so irritating. Would you quit that?' the raven-haired boy tells our brunette, and Mikan mimics this as she blurts her complaints to the ice queen.

Mikan prevented her rage to overcome her. This took her a lot of patience.

'Geez, what's with that Natsume-guy?!' Mikan complained to Hotaru.

Hotaru, being the ice queen, just kept on walking not minding any word coming from the annoyed Mikan.

'So, the infamous black cat's bothering our new student huh?' a familiar voice said just by the tree.

'T-tsubasa-sempai?'

--+--

'So, what do you mean by the infamous black cat. Is it because of his mask?' Mikan asked her sempai.

'Yeah kinda. Natsume Hyuuga is one of the elementary division's best students. Even though he usually cut class, in exams and assignments, his performance is really great. Even in sports. He's a pretty well-rounded student.' Tsubasa explained.

'So why black cat?' Mikan seems to be curious of our crimson-eyed boy.

'He seems to wear the mask very often. Nobody really knows why.'

'Whatever. I really hate him!' Mikan's bad mood came back.

'That Natsume wants something from you. What idiotic thing did you do again?' the ice queen asked.

'I didn't do anything. Just a while ago in the waiting area, he came then started to call me… uhm… ' Mikan stopped remembering that Tsubasa is around.

So she decided to whisper it to Hotaru.

'…he started to call me Polka-dot.' Mikan whispered as soft as possible that only Hotaru could hear.

'Girl stuff again…' Tsubasa sweat dropped.

'I see. So the pervert calls you Polka-dot cause of your underwear.' Hotaru said coldly.

Mikan's jaw dropped.

'Waah!' Mikan cried.

Tsubasa patted her back. Then suddenly…

'Hey Tsubasa! You're one of the cleaners today! You're running away again!' a girl scolded.

'M-Misaki?'

'What's with your _M-Misaki_, lazy!? Come on!' the girl said dragging Tsubasa.

'Eh?' Mikan sweat dropped.

'Oh. Are you the new student this guy fetched a while ago?' the girl asked Mikan.

'Uhm yeah.'

'I see. I'm Harada Misaki. I am your Misaki-sempai. You're a pretty cute girl. Good luck on your life here in the academy. And don't forget to ask us, your sempais, if you need to know something.' Misaki smiled.

Mikan was delighted. These encouraging words are enough to make her mood better.

'Yes! I'm Mikan Sakura. Misaki-sempai, you're really beautiful!' Mikan said cheerfully.

'Awww... thanks a lot! Well, lazy pants, right here and I need to go. See you Mikan!' Misaki said as she waved goodbye. So as Tsubasa who is being dragged.

'I think they're a pretty cute couple.' Mikan said.

--+--

'Wow! Today is already my second day! I hope, I'll gain friends. I gained enemies cause of that pervert! Grrr… I won't let him spoil my day again.' Mikan talked to herself as she washed her face.

'Good morning!' Mikan exclaimed as she entered the room.

'G-good morning.' A girl answered shyly.

'Y-yeah. G-good morning.' Another shy girl answered.

'Good thing someone answered me.' Mikan thought in relief.

'Uhmm. What's your name?' Mikan asked.

'I'm Ogasawara Nonoko.' The girl said.

'And Umenomiya Anna here.' The pink-haired girl said.

'N-nice to meet you. I guess you already know who I am.' Mikan replied her face with a blush.

'Yeah. Nice to meet you... Mikan' the two girls said in unison.

'_Wow! I gained two new friends!_' Mikan thought with delight.

--+--

As Mr. Narumi entered the room, all the noise suddenly disappeared to thin air.

'Good morning class. Today, we'll discuss about a project of our academy. Our academy launches this to help orphans. Willing students can help the said orphans by experiencing low class life.' Mr. Narumi started.

The students chattered about it except for Mikan.

Mikan's thinking deep of something. She seems to hear her teacher's words but doesn't listen to it.

'_Why is it that when Mr. Narumi enters, the class suddenly stays quiet? Not just any quiet, I mean real quiet; you can only hear the sound of the clock ticking. It's bugging me. Do they give Narumi-sensei that great amount of respect? It's not that I don't respect him. I'm just curious. Why are they more quiet here than with Jinno-sensei. Jinno-sensei is scarier.'_ Mikan sighed as she thought about it.

'You see, Mr. Narumi isn't really with us often. That's why, we always listen to him if he's around. But I do think Jinno-sensei is scary.' A boy whispered to Mikan.

'Ahhh… I see. Thanks for answering.' Mikan said.

After Mikan's response, an awkward silence followed.

Then shock went straight to Mikan causing her to stand up and raise both of her hands upward.

'Waah! D-did you just read my mind?!' Mikan exclaimed.

'Hi I'm Koko. But they call me Kokoroyomi.' the boy introduced himself in a whisper.

'Ooh. It seems that we already have a volunteer.' Mr. Narumi rejoiced.

'Eh? What?'

'Ms. Sakura has just volunteered to experience the following for the sake of orphans.

First, she will sleep on the ugliest room. The room is 1/8 of our classroom. No one has occupied the room for a while now. So it's pretty dusty, and like what I said earlier, nobody has occupied it for a long time that's why the floor might collapse anytime.

Second, the food to be served to her is just a bowl of plain rice, a cup of tea/water and a small fish.

Third, for doing laundry, you should do it manually.

You'll be experiencing this starting next week for 5 days.' Narumi finally finished the conditions.

'Wow! She has a kind heart.' The students clapped at her, of course, except the ice queen, the pervert, the animal-lover and permy.

'Idiot.' Hotaru said.

'What a loser.' Sumire added.

'Tch. What a little girl such a troublemaker.' Natsume added as well too soft for Mikan to hear.

'…' Ruka didn't add anything.

Mikan's jaw dropped.

'_What mess did I come in to?'_ she thought.

'Anyway, is it only Ms. Sakura who's interested?' Narumi asked.

Then suddenly, someone stood signing that he is interested. Not just someone. He's

'Natsume!' the whole class gasped including Mikan.

'I see. So our black cat is interested huh? In that case, the two of you will have to sleep in that same room.' Narumi gave them a smile.

'Wh-what!? That can't be!' Mikan protested.

'Sorry, but according to the conditions of the project, the volunteer should sleep on the ugliest room. So the condition is only pertaining to one room.' Narumi explained.

Mikan's jaw dropped again.

'But there are still other volunteers right?' Mikan asked.

'Are there?' Narumi asked the class.

'Me!' Sumire volunteered.

But no one heard her even how loud she shouted.

'What's happening!? No one can hear me!' Sumire thought.

_Sumire's flashback:_

_Before Mr. Narumi entered the room._

'_Permy.' A cold yet calm voice called._

_Sumire looked irritated._

'_What is it Imai?'_

'_Here. Take this candy. This is a free sample.'_

_Sumire ate the candy._

_End of flashback._

'_It's because of the candy! No one can hear me! I think this is one of Imai's freaky inventions.'_ Sumire thought badly.

All Sumire can do was to cry comically.

'What about the other sections?' Mikan asked.

'Oh did I forget to say that the academy's projects are assigned to different sections. So this project is only for your section.' Narumi explained.

'_I'm doomed_.' Mikan thought.

--+--

Natsume and Ruka sat below the same tree like always.

'Natsume, are you sure about the project?' Ruka asked.

'Hn.' A yes from Natsume.

'I see. That Mikan Sakura does affect you huh?'

'What do you mean Ruka?'

'Yesterday, we didn't cut class and aren't late either. You talked a lot yesterday. You tease her a lot, that's why the other girls are jealous cause you don't treat them the way you treat Sakura.' Ruka said.

'You know me well Ruka.' A response from Natsume that made the pet-lover confused.

--+--

'Waah!' Mikan cried.

Hotaru fired her baka-gun.

'Waah!' but Mikan still kept on crying.

'Why is our new student crying?' Tsubasa asked.

Mikan went to Misaki and Tsubasa.

'Waah!' Mikan was still crying.

'What happened?' Misaki asked.

Mikan told them what happened as she continued to cry.

'I see.' Tsubasa said.

Misaki and Tsubasa then hugged Mikan to comfort her.

'Flash'

A light flash dashed. The said light came from the camera Hotaru was holding.

Then suddenly, flyers we're falling.

The flyer said, 'A Family' where the background is Mikan, Misaki and Tsubasa hugging.

'Thanks for the money.' Hotaru said then left with a duck scooter which appears to be another one of her inventions.

Misaki chased her.

'Hey! Wait, give me the original copy of the photo!' Misaki shouted.

'Misaki sure is hot-tempered at times.' Tsubasa muttered.

Then suddenly Mikan stopped crying then remembered something.

'Ne, Tsubasa-sempai, do you like Misaki-sempai?' Mikan asked with a smile on her face.

'Of course I do. We're childhood friends you know.' Tsubasa answered unaware of it.

Mikan's smile grew bigger.

Then silence followed.

Tsubasa realizing what he just said...

'Wait! No. It's not what you're thinking. I like her as a friend. Just a friend okay?' Tsubasa tried to lie.

'Don't worry sempai, I won't tell. Just admit it.' Mikan said.

'Alright. I admit it.' Tsubasa sighed.

'I'll help you with sempai!' Mikan offered.

'Help?'

'Yeah! I'll help you with Misaki-sempai!' Mikan shouted.

Misaki looked at them.

'Are you calling me?' she asked with a sweet smile.

'No... we're not.' Mikan said smling back at her.

'Anyway, what'll you do with the school project?' Tsubasa asked changing the topic.

'Waah!' Mikan cried again.

Tsubasa being guilty hugged Mikan feeling that he was responsible for making her cry.

'There, there. Stop crying Mikan.' Tsubasa said comforting her as he sigh.

All these time, they didn't know that a pair of jealous crimson eyes were watching them.

* * *

**Author's notes:** yay! the official chapter 2 is finally uploaded! I really have fun writing this so I hope you have fun reading this. but sorry for the typos and wrong grammar. :P

OH yeah, about my story 'Unwanted Wedding' I decided to cancel the story cause, there's a manga exactly the same with it. (what I mean is the story)So, I need to cancel it. ,

Anyway, I'm also having fun reading those wonderful reviews you're submitting. Thanks a lot! here are my replies:

**fitha (anonymous):** in my story, they don't have alice. but some of that characters (like Koko) may appear to have talents present in the anime/manga. but only some. anyway, about my story, like what I said above, I cancelled it. and sorry but I can't make rukaxmikan. cause i'm a natsumexmikan fan. but don't worry, I'll ask someone to make a fic 4 u. but I'm truly sorry for not fulfiling ur request.

**eternallove495:** okie. here's the next chapter, thanks 4 reviewing.

**dominiqueanne:** thanks! here's the next chapter

**supporter- cant log in now (anonymous):** about ur complaint, sorry bout that but I love to write it by center. so I'm really sorry. I tried to do it by 'align left' but it looked crowded. ,

**TearDroplet:** thanks!

**XKasumiX:** really? thanks a lot!


	5. Memories

Title: 'Bodyguard'

Author: Miyo-chan02

Anime/Manga: Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy

Pairing: Natsume x Mikan

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.. too bad lol

Previously: _Tsubasa being guilty hugged Mikan feeling that he was responsible for making her cry._

'_There, there. Stop crying Mikan.' Tsubasa said comforting her as he sigh._

_All these time, they didn't know that a pair of jealous crimson eyes were watching them._

* * *

Chapter III: Memories

Natsume stood by the tree as he watched Mikan cry in Tsubasa's arms.

Then he suddenly remembered something.

_Flashback: _

'_Then I'll protect you.' The brunette haired girl said with a big smile on her face._

'_What a dummy. Saying that you'll protect someone.' Natsume said. Natsume didn't really want her to be involved with him._

_The girl's lips formed a cute pout._

'_There's nothing wrong with protecting someone and I'm not a dummy. I'm Mikan. Maybe, you're the dummy.' The girl answered back as she ran away from Natsume. Unfortunately, she tripped over one of the rocks scattered._

_He approached her and gave her a hand._

_She was crying cause of a small wound on her knee._

_Natsume brought out a white handkerchief from his pocket. (A/N: pretty classic eh? Can't think of any other sweet stuff :P)_

_He used the handkerchief to treat the wound._

'_That will do for now.' Natsume said but Mikan still kept on crying._

'_Hey ugly girl. Strawberry-prints doesn't suit you' he said._

_Mikan sure was a 6 year old, but she's aware of things, not all but a lot despite her young age._

'_Who are you calling ugly you pervert! You're uglier!' Mikan exclaimed like nothing happened. _

_This expression from Mikan was followed by louder and more annoying expressions._

_Natsume just covered his ears as Mikan continued to shout._

'_Would you stop shouting?! My ears are bleeding.' Natsume muttered._

_Even with all those shouting, Mikan still heard this so she ran to Natsume._

_Natsume, still covering his ears, ran as she chase him like she didn't have any wound._

_After running which seemed to be hours, the brunette-haired girl and the raven-haired boy lied on the grass panting._

_Silence was all around them. All they could hear are their pants._

'_Hahahahaha.' Mikan laughed breaking the silence._

_Natsume stood from lying then looked at Mikan._

'_Why are you laughing?'_

'_Oh come on. What we did was fun right?' Mikan said wearing again that smile._

_Natsume's lips formed a small yet gentle smile._

_Mikan's eyes widened a bit._

'_Why?' he asked._

'_You know what, you're handsome if you'll smile like that!' Mikan said as she stood from her previous position._

_She then gave Natsume a peck on the cheek._

'_I'll marry you one day haha.' Mikan said cheerfully._

_-end of flashback-_

'Natsume. Sorry to keep you waiting.' Ruka said to Natsume sending him back to his senses.

'It's ok.' Natsume managed to get back to his senses with no problem.

'Why are you blushing?' Ruka asked.

Natsume's eyes widened then he covered his face with his bangs.

'I was just joking. You know, we knew each other for quite a while now, but I've never seen you blush before you know. I think blushing is even impossible for you.' Ruka said teasing him with a smile.

Natsume glared at him.

'Okay. Okay. I'll stop now. But seriously, what we're you thinking? I've been standing there for ages. I never saw you thinking that deep.' Ruka said.

'It's nothing.' Natsume lied.

'You know that you can't lie to me.' Ruka teased.

Ruka knew that this had something to do with Mikan.

--+--

'Wait. I thought we're going to the canteen? You're going the wrong way.' Ruka said.

'This is a shortcut.' Natsume said heading to Tsubasa's way.

As Tsubasa is hugging Mikan…

Natsume stood near Tsubasa.

Mikan looked back seeing Natsume there.

'Kyaaa! Natsume!' she exclaimed.

'Tch! Would you stop shouting?! My ears are bleeding.' He said then started to walk.

Mikan was in shock.

'_Those words are familiar. I've heard them before_.' Mikan thought.

As Natsume walked, he came to pass Tsubasa's foot. Not being obvious, he continued walking then he stepped badly on his foot causing Tsubasa to drop Mikan.

'Waah!' Mikan cried again.

'He's so mean!' Mikan continued.

'I see.' Tsubasa said with a smirk on his face.

'I told you he's mean.' Mikan said.

'_That's not what I meant_.' Tsubasa thought.

--+--

It's the start of Mikan's second week.

Mikan woke up early again.

'Finally, this is the day that I'll meet my bodyguard! I think, I managed to be patient with that Natsume cause of my excitement about my bodyguard. Mom hired him, so he's probably someone cool. Someone that can defend me. So cool'

Mikan started her morning great.

But…

'My second week!' Mikan said cheerfully.

'My second week.' Mikan stated.

'My second week?' Mikan said unsure.

'My second week…' Mikan stated as her voice trailed.

'…'

'MY SECOND WEEK!?' she exclaimed.

'_Later, I'll sleep in the ugliest room with that Natsume.' _Mikan thought badly.

Mikan sighed.

'I can do this! Never give up!' Mikan said cheering herself up.

'I'll deal with my bodyguard first.'

_-flashback-_

_A text message came from Mikan's mom._

'_Hey Mikan. How's your first week? Mom misses you already. Good luck. Oh yeah, your bodyguard said that he'll be waiting for you in the entrance of the main building.. is it? He said that he's in your class and he said that he'll be reading a red manga so that you'll know it's him. I love you. Take care Mikan. Love, mom.'_

_-end of flashback-_

--+--

Mikan then went to the main building looking for her bodyguard.

'Entrance?' she said.

Then she noticed a red book.

Suspecting that it is a manga, she went closer to it and picked it up.

'Yes. This really is a manga. But where's my bodyguard?'

Then a man came infront of her.

'You must be my bodyguard. Nice to meet you.' As Mikan looked at him…

'Hey little girl.' A familiar voice entered her ears.

'Natsume!' Mikan gasped.

'That's mine.' He simply said his expression turning to boredom.

'Ahh.. really. Sorry. I thought my bodyguard owned it.' Mikan said handing him the manga.

Their hands touched.

'_I think, I touched these hands before._' Mikan thought.

Then Mikan's phone rang.

'Excuse me.'

'Yes mom?'

'So what can you say about your bodyguard?' Yuka asked.

'Uhmm.. I haven't seen him yet.'

'Huh? Impossible. He said that you've met him. He said he was with you right now.'

'What!?'

'… but the one with me now is…' Mikan's thoughts we're interrupted by her mom's voice.

'Have you find him?'

'Yes. I did. Mom I need to go.'

'Okay. Bye. Love you.'

'Love you'

They ended their conversation.

Mikan slowly turned around.

'Tell me, are you really my bodyguard?' Mikan asked.

'Isn't it obvious? I own this red manga. Idiot.' Natsume said.

'I was just asking you idiot!' Mikan exclaimed.

Mikan sighed.

'_I'm really doomed.'_

--+--

As Mikan and Natsume entered the main building, Mikan felt uneasy.

'_All the girls are giving me death glares. Well in the classroom, I do receive one, but this glares are deadlier._' Mikan thought in horror.

'Tch! Coward.' Natsume said.

'What's your problem? Why are you even following me?!' Mikan exclaimed causing the girls to send her deadlier than deadlier death glares.

'We're heading to the same room…' Natsume said.

'O-of course. I know that.'

'and I'm your bodyguard.' Natsume continued.

'What!?' the girls exclaimed as they tried to attack Mikan.

'I see. My job will start now.' Natsume said smirking.

He then held Mikan's hand as they ran to the classroom.

As they reached the room, Natsume still holding Mikan's hand.

'Don't tell me, we'll have to face that every morning?!' Mikan said panting.

'Little girl, we just ran a bit, you're that tired?' Natsume said insulting her again.

Mikan wanted to punch him so badly but she remembered that he saved her after all.

He's still holding her hand tightly.

Mikan blushed.

Natsume looked at her.

'What an irritating face your making. I told you to quit that.'

'N-n-n-natsume!!!' Mikan's shout reached everyone in the academy.

Mikan and Natsume didn't noticed their fingers entwined because of their fight.

'flash'

'I've seen this flash before.'

In a blink of an eye, flyers are being scattered.

Their picture (hands together) and a note saying 'New Couple'

Mikan chased Hotaru this time.

Natsume didn't really like to follow them but considering his job, he had no choice.

* * *

**Author's notes:** yay! chapter 3 finished! I'm really having fun with this. I hope you too. Don't forget to leave a review. Seriously, I really need it. If my story, doesn't receive reviews, I might not be able to finish it. You see, reviews are comments that give me inspiration. hehe. thanks ^^

**My replies:**

**Blackrain105:** sorry bout the 'center' thing. =.=

**XKasumiX:** thanks! ^^

**shireneko95 (anonymous) :** thanks! here's the next chapter

**dominiqueanne:** okie. nxm forever! ^^

**supporter - can't log in now (anonymous):** Thanks a lot!

**konnie (anonymous):** haha lol. thanks for the review

**eternallove495 (anonymous):** haha yeah. actually that scene is part of my inspiration. ^^

-**fUjI-lAwLiEt- :** thanks. ^^ here's the next chapter

**carjanlucy:** aww.. thanks a lot. okie then. here's d next one ^^

**yuukinatsu:** here's my update ^^


	6. Hell Week

Title: 'Bodyguard'

Author: Miyo-chan02

Anime/Manga: Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy

Pairing: Natsume x Mikan

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine. Only this fanfiction.

Previously: _'flash'_

'_I've seen this flash before.'_

_In a blink of an eye, flyers are being scattered._

_Their picture (hands together) and a note saying 'New Couple'_

_Mikan chased Hotaru this time._

_Natsume didn't really like to follow them but considering his job, he had no choice._

* * *

Chapter IV: Hell Week

'Hotaru! Doesn't mean that you're my best friend, I'll let you go away with that camera! Hand it over!' Mikan said furiously… really furiously.

'No.' a simple yet calm reply from the ice queen.

As Natsume followed them he just kept on covering his _bleeding ears _in his point of view.

'Hey Natsume! Aren't you going to help me?!' Mikan said rather as a request or still furiously.

'What did you say?' Natsume said still covering his ears.

'How will you know if you are covering those ears of yours!' Mikan yelled at him.

Mikan was so furious not only with Hotaru but with Natsume now.

Speaking of Hotaru…

'No! Hotaru got away!'

Mr. Narumi suddenly entered the room with a raised eyebrow.

'Did I miss something?'

--+--

It was Math class.

Mikan is dazed out.

'Okay I have two problems. One, if I don't get the camera, Hotaru will surely use it as a 'blackmailing material' on me. Second, today, I need to sleep in that room with…' Mikan glanced at Natsume.

'…Natsume' she gasped.

'Aren't there any formulas for these problem?'

'I wish this day won't go fast.' Mikan wished.

To her dismay…

*announcement tone*

_Teachers, there is an emergency meeting. Please proceed to the office after this announcement._

_To all students, you are all dismissed._

_Thank you_

*announcement tone*

Rise, Bow.

'Good day' the teacher said as he left.

Mikan faced down on her table.

Mikan wants to cry now. Comically of course.

Then Mr. Narumi entered the room once again.

'Hey don't you think ever since Mikan transferred, Mr. Narumi's kinda present all the time?' some chattered.

'Mikan-chan. Natsume-kun. Please bring your things and follow me.' He called.

Mikan rose from her seat then followed Mr. Narumi.

--+--

As they walked, Mikan felt uneasy.

'Ugliest room. Creaking floor. What if I was sleeping then suddenly the floor collapsed.

Newspaper headline: 10 year old girl died cause of collapsed floor

Then the food; a cup of rice and one small fish.

Newspaper headline: 10 year old girl died of hunger

Or worse. What if that pervert…

Kyaah!'

Mikan thought in horror.

--+--

'Mikan-chan is overacting.' Koko said as he told everyone in class what Mikan's thinking of.

'You have a cool talent Kokoroyomi'

'It's in the name.'

*remember 'Kokoroyomi means 'mind reader'

--+--

'Why do I feel that someone's making fun of me?' Mikan sneezed.

Mikan started to shiver.

'Tch. Little girl.'

Mikan glared at Natsume.

'What did you say you horrible fox!'

Natsume didn't mind her.

'Fox'

'Ugly girl'

'Slanted eyes.'

'Droopy-eyed ugly girl.'

'Baka'

'Super Baka'

'Quit copying me!'

'Pig'

(A/N: If you've read the manga, this fighting is familiar. Yes, this is the fighting scene during the ball ^^)

As the two kept on fighting, Mr. Narumi's sweat dropped.

'Hey lovebirds…'

The two gave him death glares.

'Hehe… Just wanted to say that we're here.'

'Oh really?'

'That sure was a close call.' Mr. Narumi thought in relief.

He opened the door.

Mr. Narumi was telling the truth, the room was just 1/8 of the classroom.

To be more precise, the room was just as big as two big closets combined.

Mikan involuntarily dropped her bag at the thing before her.

'Here are your keys. Okay. See yah.'

'Is this really it?'

'Of course dummy. The gay introduced it to us.'

'Who are you calling dummy! And don't be rude to sensei!'

'Whatever.'

Natsume then went inside of the room.

On his first step, the floor creaked.

Mikan entered the room as well.

But on her first step, the floor collapsed.

Her foot was stuck on the hole.

(A/N: remember the episode when Mikan had to sleep on the ugliest room as well since she's a no star)

'Pig.'

'Who are you calling pig!' Mikan shouted as the hole got larger.

Mikan stopped talking now then looked at Natsume with puppy eyes.

'I need help.' She whispered.

'What?' Natsume asked pretending not to hear it.'

'I said I need help here.' She said a bit louder.

'What? I can't hear.'

'Alright! Alright I need help!' Mikan whined and whined as she cried comically.

Natsume just smirked.

But he did help Mikan out.

As Natsume stood he looked at the floor.

'Hey Polka, because of that hole you caused, the room is smaller. Instead of 1/8, it's just 1/10 of the room.

'What!'

'Stop shouting. With that big mouth of yours, not only the floor but the whole room will collapse.'

Mikan sticked her tongue out.

--+--

Dinner time.

'I'm really starving.' Mikan complained.

Someone knocked at the door.

Mikan opened it.

'Hi Mikan-chan!' Yuu greeted.

'Hey Iinchou.'

'Here's dinner.' He handed the tray to Mikan.

Mikan placed it on the floor then she removed the cloth over it.

Only a bowl of rice a cup of tea, a small fish and a pair of chopsticks are there.

'What! Don't tell me we'll have to share with this!'

Natsume then picked up the pair of chopsticks then started eating.

'Don't complain. It's all your fault that you dragged me in this situation.'

'What are you talking about?!'

'It's my job to be with you at all times. So I need to do this.'

Natsume placed the bowl and the chopsticks down.

He ate half of the food and drank half of the tea.

'Starting from now, we'll have to deal with sharing.' He said as he prepared the futon.

'Share chopsticks with him! Are you kidding me?' Mikan thought with a blush.

'Starve to death or share? No choice.'

Mikan then ate the remaining half.

--+--

Mikan was texting her mom.

_'Mom, I'm not having fun here. I'm going to sleep in the ugliest room with my bodyguard. Then the room may collapse in any minute..._'

'What am I writing? This isn't just me. I should be telling mom good memories but here I am texting her complaints.'

Mikan quickly cleared the text then wrote another one.

--+--

'How will we sleep? The room's smaller, I was thinking that I will sleep on the other side and him on the other. But because of the hole at the end of the room and only one futon, how can I sleep?!' Mikan thought.

Natsume lied on the futon.

'Aren't you going to sleep?'

'H-how can I sleep next t-to a pervert?!'

'Suit yourself. Anyway, it's not me who'll die cause of coldness.'

Mikan suddenly got scared.

She just lied in the futon.

She pulled the blanket.

Natsume pulled the blanket.

Mikan pulled the blanket again.

They did this until they fell asleep.

--+--

'_Why are you laughing?'_

'_Oh come on. What we did was fun right?' Mikan said wearing again that smile._

_The boy's lips formed a small yet gentle smile._

_Mikan's eyes widened a bit._

'_Why?' he asked._

'_You know what, you're handsome if you'll smile like that!' Mikan said as she stood from her previous position._

_She then gave the boy a peck on the cheek._

'_I'll marry you one day haha.' Mikan said cheerfully._

_The boy whiped his cheek._

_'Eew. Why'd you do that? Don't tell me you have a crush on me?'_

_'No I don't! And don't you eew me! And I gave you a kiss as a sign of gratitude cause you treated my wound. You should even be thankfu that a girl kissed you.'_

_'Whatever strawbery print.'_

_'Pervert!'_

* * *

It was morning.

'Another dream? But why is it that the boy's face blurred. But he has ruby red eyes. Ruby-red eyes? Isn't that Natsume's eye color? Is it because that I'm with him, I'm having weird dreams?.' she thought.

Before Mikan can open her eyes she felt something.

'Am I hugging something?'

As her eyes shot open, she found herself hugging the raven-haired boy's head.

'Last night you were playing hard-to-get but now, I found you groping at me.' a chuckle from him.

'Kyaaaaaaah!'

* * *

**Author's notes:** Yes! I've finished this chapter. I think it was pretty rushed for some reason. I worked on it for weeks but I still found it a bit rushed. . so sorry if you're not satisfied with this chapter. But I tried my best. And yeah sorry for the long update.

Oh yeah, do you think I should add HotaRuka for this story? Please PM or review

For all the awesome people who reviewed:

**eternallove495 (anonymous):** Mikan forgot all about it for a reason. you'll find out on the next chapter(s)

**princess kuro koneko:** hehe thanks

**patrice (anonymous):** hehe thanks for the review

**Kiri Ketchup:** hehe lol thanks

**loubell:** hehe lol.

**StarAngel02:** thanks ^^

**konnie (anonymous):** thanks

**camilleT.T:** heehee

**mhaya:** haha thanks

**-fUjI-lAwLiEt-:** hmmm.. I don't know, maybe I'll make a poll or something. I'm a fan of both pairrings so lets just see.

**carjanlucy (anonymous):** thank you

**khatzie (anonymous):** hehe


	7. Finally Remembered

Title: 'Bodyguard'

Author: Miyo-chan02

Anime/Manga: Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy

Pairing: Natsume x Mikan

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine. Only this fanfiction.

Previously: _As her eyes shot open, she found herself hugging the raven-haired boy's head._

'_Last night you were playing hard-to-get but now, I found you groping at me.' a chuckle from him._

'_Kyaaaaaaah!'_

* * *

Chapter V: Finally Remembered

Mikan was not in the mood. First, this dream of a certain crimson-eyed boy haunted her. She was so curious if that boy really met her or it was just her mind playing tricks on her. And worse, the moment she opened her eyes, she accidentally hugged _him_. This really wasn't her day.

As Mikan entered the building, with Natsume following of course, the same death glares like the day before welcomed her.

If she was herself right now, probably she would have felt uneasy and received goosebumps. Instead, she was the one sending glares and chills right now.

The fan girls started to be coward then ran away screaming to their classroom.

'Babies.' Mikan muttered.

Mikan was not really in the mood.

'Tch.' Natsume still managed to say.

--+--

In the classroom…

Everyone noticed Mikan's mood. It was obvious. As she entered their classroom, she looked really irritated. She stayed silent the whole time until now. Its been 5 hours and the day's about to finish and nothing changed.

Anna, Nonoko and Yuu tried but can't approach her for they don't know how. They were kind of afraid.

Hotaru on the other hand noticed this, but just decided to keep quiet as well.

She knows Mikan so much, that if Mikan wanted her to know, she would have just told her. After all Mikan is pretty much an open person. You can read her like an open book. She really doesn't have problems in expressing herself.

The only time Mikan opens her mouth, is when the teacher calls her.

Finally, dismissal came.

Hotaru and Mikan walked together. Just the two of them.

Hotaru asked Natsume to go for a while.

And he agreed.

_*flashback*_

'_Hey Hyuuga.' Hotaru called with her usual tone._

'_Hn.'_

'_You know why Mikan's not in the mood today right?'_

_Natsume nodded._

'_Would you like me to tell her?'_

_Natsume didn't respond for a while._

'_Do what you want.' He said then left._

_*end of flashback*_

'Hotaru.' Mikan's voice finally came.

Hotaru didn't respond and just listened.

'You noticed that I'm not in the mood today right?'

Hotaru just nodded.

'You see. In my dreams, I'm always seeing this kid. Every night, I'm always having the same dream. Well not exactly the same. It's like. A puzzle that each piece comes every night.'

'I know.'

Mikan looked at her bestfriend.

Hotaru got something from her pocket.

'Do you want to know the truth?'

'Th-the truth?'

Hotaru showed Mikan a white handkerchief.

'This might help you.'

Mikan took hold of the handkerchief.

'But Hotaru-chan, you showed this to me when we were still kids, when I was in the hospital.'

'I know.'

_He approached her and gave her a hand._

_She was crying cause of a small wound on her knee._

_The boy brought out a white handkerchief from his pocket. _

_He used the handkerchief to treat the wound._

'_That will do for now.' he said but Mikan still kept on crying._

Mikan remembered from her dream.

'It's all up to you now.' Hotaru said then left.

--+--

Mikan went to her room. Well _their_ room.

Natsume is still not there.

After placing her things there, she went out and strolled at the school grounds.

While she was deep in thought, some girls came.

'Hey you! You think we're finished with you for stilling our precious Natsume?'

She just kept on walking, not minding all those words the girls have said.

'Face us when we talk!' the girl said then grabbed her shoulder.

Mikan slapped the girl.

'You know, I didn't still your precious Natsume! How many times will I tell you that!' she said as she released her control for temper.

'How dare you!'

'Boys.'

The girl said.

Then 4 guys came.

'So what are we supposed to do to her?'

'Just get rid of her.'

'Hey. It doesn't have to come this far!' Mikan protested.

One of the guys held her by arm.

'Help! Someone help!' she cried.

The guy got some sleeping drug. And the next thing she didn't know, she was unconscious.

(A/N: sorry. Can't think of any other except sleeping drug)

--+--

Natsume was walking at the grounds as well. And of course, he heard the scream. He was sure that it was Mikan.

He quickly ran to where the sound came from.

He saw Mikan being carried by another student.

He came closer slowly.

The girls saw him and gasped.

'What did you do to her?'

'N-nothing… W-we were just…'

He was giving them a really furious look. They never saw him like that. Usually, Natsume was always cool.

'Picking a fight?' the guy said.

Natsume punched him in the face, and beat him up badly.

'Who's next?'

'L-let go of her. Let's g-go.' The girl said then they all left.

Mikan was laid at the ground.

Natsume approached her and carried her to their room.

'What a bother. You always were.' he chuckled.

--+--

_The boy whiped his cheek._

_'Eew. Why'd you do that? Don't tell me you have a crush on me?'_

_'No I don't! And don't you eew me! And I gave you a kiss as a sign of gratitude cause you treated my wound. You should even be thankful that a girl kissed you.'_

_'Whatever strawbery print.'_

_'Pervert!_

'_Tch. I have a name you know.'_

'_Then why not tell it?'_

'_Natsume.'_

'_There. You finally said it.'_

'_Tch. Whatever.'_

_The girl pouted then ran to the road._

_Then a car suddenly came and…_

'_Hey! Watch out!_

_Those were the last words the girl heard from the boy._

_When the girl woke up, everyone including her bestfriend was there. She was in the hospital._

_Her mom hugged her tight._

_While everyone was gone to talk to the doctor, Hotaru and Mikan was left in her room._

_Hotaru showed her a white handkerchief with some blood stains on it._

'_Do you recognize this?'_

_Mikan shook her head._

'_All my handkerchiefs are pink. And you know that Hotaru-chan right?'_

_Hotaru frowned for a while but then nodded._

_After that day, the girl came back to her daily routines, not knowing that she forgot everything that happened on the day she met a boy with crimson eyes._

_That explains everything. Why her mom was very protective of her. Why Hotaru gave her a handkerchief._

Mikan woke up on a futon with a wet cloth on her forehead.

'Che. Finally you're awake.'

Mikan remembered everything now. That she had amnesia, and that she forgot everything that happened that day.

She remembered that her first love was Natsume.

And, maybe… just maybe, she felt it again… now.

She stood slowly, but quickly came to Natsume.

She saw his hand swollen.

She used the handkerchief Hotaru gave her earlier and used the water in the basin.

She dressed Natsume's hand with it.

'Just like what you did when we were kids…' Mikan smiled at him still holding his hand.

'…Natsume.'

Natsume's eyes widened in shock.

'You finally remembered.' He said with a smirk present on his face.

Mikan smiled once again.

'Uhmm.' she nodded.

* * *

Author's notes: kyaah! sorry for the really long update. *bows* I'm really really sorry. I kinda got a bit writer's block here. but no need to worry,. cause here's the latest chapter. I'll be updating my stories, just before the exams. and another apology for the typos and grammar mistakes.

my replies:

konnie: sorry for the long update ^^

fitha: okay then.

kaho14belle: thank you

glaimberain14: sorry if its only now.

StarAngel02: thanks. sorry for the long wait

XKasumiX: yes I noticed that too. but I just place those parts to make it more realistic

khatzie: thanks

black sapfire: thanks for the tip ^^

iMmOrTaLoVe: thanks :)

Jubelle: well yeah kinda. I based quite a lot from the manga. but I think that will b the last chapter that I'll get some scenes from the manga.

-fUjI-lAwLiEt-: hahaha. okay then. ^^ I hope you'll like this chapter since she remembered everything finally.

MyResOLuTion: sorry if its long.

-tOtAlAnImFrEaK-: thanks ^^

Kiri Ketchup: here's the update

Kiribunny x3: thanks a whole lot

AquaJet: haha. here's the update.


End file.
